1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a detachable junction box base; in particular, it relates to a junction box base characterized in a detachable structure for connections to a micro inverter.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known that the prior art solar junction box base can be a type of “fixed junction box base” manufactured by Amphenol Co. in United States. Refer to FIG. 7, wherein a junction box base 4 is configured with a junction box 41 and a plurality of elastic clip tabs 42, and the bottom side of the junction box is configured with a first connection port 411, a second connection port 412 and an elastic clip hook 413. Two connection ports 411, 412 and the elastic clip hook 413 are respectively and correspondingly clip connected to each of the connection ports and clip hole located on the upper side of a micro inverter 5, and the plurality of elastic clip tabs 42 symmetrically configured in two rows are correspondingly clip connected to two rows of guiding ribs on the micro inverter 5 (not shown). However, the prior art fixed junction box base and the junction box are integrally fabricated, indicating that the junction box and the base can not be detached or separated and the movable detachment feature is not provided. Moreover, its large size and substantial occupation of space may lead to difficulties in product assembly and accommodation operations.
Hence, according to aforementioned drawbacks found in prior art, the present invention is directed to improve the assembly and reception operations of the junction box base in order to embody the features regarding to smaller physical size, convenient install and un-install processes, increased stability in electric power transmissions as well as reduced production and assembly costs, thus further elevating the integral performance of the product.
With regards to such prior art problems, the motivation of the present invention essentially lies in expecting to provide a detachable junction box base which enables, through the design thereof, excellent applicability, detachable modularization design, connectivity to devices of various specifications, convenient assembly operations, simple package and increased junction box connection stability, based on numerous researches and efforts of the inventors in product design and fabrication aspects.